Close to You
by daliarod
Summary: Mary and Bash where almost caught spying on the queen Catherine and had to hide very closely in a small closet in order for them not to get caught. This was inspired by the still picture of Mary and Bash in "Inquisition" "That's the point I don't want you to stop. Bash I want you to kiss me. Being this close to you makes the pit of my stomach feel flustered. My lips crave you…"


**Mary and Bash where almost caught spying on the queen Catherine and had to hide very closely in a small closet. First time writing a fanfiction for Reign. I really like this show and I like the pairing of Bash and Mary. This was inspired by the still picture of Mary and Bash hiding from the guards when they went to look for the baby in "Inquisition" (1x11) Thanks for reading. **

**ͼ****§****ͽ**

"Are you sure this is going to work Mary? Dressing up as servants to linger into Catherine's chambers?" Bash sounded very skeptical that Mary's plan will work in order to help her ladies, Lola and Greer out of Queen Catherine's wrath for plotting against her for forging those letters.

Mary was quickly dressing herself behind her see through panel, still remembering the time she placed her hand with Clarissa's. She was sure dressing up will make them less noticeable of suspicion.

"Would you rather use our regular attire and be spotted? To give Catherine another reason to hold her guard even more? Trust me."

"I do. I just do not want you to be endangered and get hurt." He worried for her, like himself she was alone even though she did not quite understood how lonely they were.

He could see her perfect silhouette through the screen, putting garment after garment on. Each passing day she felt more comfortable around him and gave him hope that she has started loving him or at least trusted him enough for her to undress herself with only a divider in between them.

Her shadow moved forward as Mary stepped out of it.

"There all done, how do I look?" she gave him a shy smile in order to break his intense glare, _No it is more than that he looks at me like I am the sun._

"I am speechless… you're beautiful, anything suits you Mary. You outshine any garment that you wear." His amazement reflected in his pale blue eyes. He could not believe how even though she is wearing a brown boring garments her beauty still reflected.

At that Mary blushed and her side shy smile grew into a full one.

"Stop it you're just being kind, although brown does seem like my color." She loved earth colors how they will just blend with the surroundings, she missed dressing simple reminding her of the convent.

"None sense I like seeing you in bright golden colors like the royal you are." He slowly walked towards her to at least touch her soft hand. Mary noticing his advancements mimicked his actions and placed her hands on his chest like she always did and his hands held them in place.

"And not a moment passes that you don't flirt. Besides I'm not trying to look like royal I'm trying to look like a commoner." She teased politely by pushing him lightly.

"Well common Mary let's go and search Catherine's chambers we don't have much time until she arrives from talking to my father." He still had his hand placed on hers leading her to the door.

Mary noticed the warmth feeling he gave her whenever he would touch her briefly. She couldn't understand the feeling, this would only happen when Francis was around her. _Am I growing feelings for Bash? _She swiftly took her hand away, she noticed his gaze fall to his hand and she felt the emptiness as well. She broke the silence clearing her throat.

"Oh and bash best not call me Mary. Guards might get suspicious and tell Catherine that a servant girl and boy entered her chambers very similar looking to the queen of Scotland and future king of France."

He smiled at her while opening the door so she can pass.

"I suppose you're correct, we wouldn't want that right Anne?"

Mary chuckled at his response. _He is always so cheeky_.

"You are quite right…James." They both smiled at each other satisfyingly ready to complete this task.

ͼ§ͽ

It seems like hours they have been searching for those small envelopes and yet it was mere minutes and still no sign of the papers. _Maybe she burned them the minute she got a hold of them that's something Catherine will do, right?_ Mary couldn't think of a valuable explanation.

"I don't understand, Lola said she had given her the forged letter and she had hidden it in her cabinet. She can use it against them for trying to threaten her." She wanted no harm to them she had already lost one of her dearly friend and she will not lose another one.

He could hear her sadness in her voice he wanted to hug her and tell her that he would do anything to make her happy. That he would destroy this whole room in order to find these letters if that was the only way to have her smile.

"Then Lola must have been misinformed..." he responded shuffling papers around in Catherine's desk to find the miserable letters. He heard sudden movement outside the door, _Footsteps_, his mind went to Mary he needs to protect her.

"...we must flee I hear footsteps near the end of the hall. We must hide." The footsteps where approaching.

"We cannot let Catherine catch us if not she will have more reason to suspect…" his voice lowered as he looked around to search for an exit, yet four walls and one exit is all he could see.

"Where James? That's our only exit. Wait, there must be a secret passage on the wall quickly search." Mary tried not to panic but she had only one choice but to seek out Clarissa, _I cannot call her out if not Bash will know of her and she will never trust me again but she's the only one that can help us._ Mary decided to call for Clarissa she needed to live if she was going to help her people, Scotland. As soon as she was going to speak her name, Bash called her out in a high whisper.

"Mary come hither, I found a door way. Seems like a hidden closet." Sebastian tightly grasped Mary, he did not want to risk her first being seen. Mary entered skeptical if it was even one of Clarissa's passages. Only a stone wall stood in front of her, she turned around only to hit against Bash's hard chest. But he didn't even notice her clashing against him. His chest was hard she could feel it through her thin layers of her servant wardrobe. She cleared her mind and realized the situation she was in.

"This passage has been sealed there isn't a way out." She gazed up into Bash's eyes, there focus where beyond the walls. He spoke really lightly to her.

"Shhh she's coming. It's too late to think of something else"

"Mary and that bastard should think twice before they crossed me. Only a fool will be so stupid to plot against me." Catherine walked freely breathing heavily as she was relieved to be back in her room and not that terrible tower they have kept her for several weeks.

"You are correct your highness. That bastard has it coming." The voice of a man unrecognizable to Bash and Mary but for sure they knew that it had to be from someone close to her to discuss this serious subject.

Catherine touched her head as if it was made of glass and grown at the man. She raised her hand and gestured him out the door.

"Get out, I'm tired and I need to have my rest." She settled herself in her desk chair and noticed the shuffling of the papers yet thought nothing of it. All she wanted was to sleep and rest for the night. She turned to see the man still standing there. She raised her eyebrows to indicate her confusion of his presence after she had dismissed him.

"Will do see you in the morning." He awkwardly started walking away towards the door and closed it behind.

Mary and Bash noticed that the man had left the room and yet they were still in what apparently was a wall closet. Mary came into realization that Catherine was still in the room the risk was too high to try to escape.

"Bash we are going to be stuck here until Catherine is sound asleep, we'll be in here for hours and the court will start to wonder of our presence." She whispered very quietly she didn't want Catherine to hear them speak and discover them.

Bash gave her a grin and softly responded.

"Mary our lovely queen Catherine always takes droplets of a sleeping potion, I have already happened to add a few drops to her wine already. It will be in a manner of minutes for her to drink it and fall in deep sleep." He is always one step ahead of them at least he tried to be, being a bastard always made him have details of people that could come in handy near the future.

Mary sighed with relief still her current situation gave her discomfort, the wall was hurting her back and arms.

"My arm seems to becoming numb in the position that I'm in. And it's quite hot in her." She couldn't tell if it was her who was quite warm or that it was actually hot where she was.

"We are in a tight space Mary. Just put your arms down." Her arms where on his chest in order to keep her distance from Bash, in her eyes it was still not right for her to be this close to a man, yet he wasn't any man he will be her future husband and day by day she has fallen for his kindness and understanding.

"I can't your chest is too close to mine." Mary spoke faintly.

"Try turning around." He suggested but Mary rolled her eyes and gestured where they are. Bash simply placed her hand on her waist and maneuvered himself so that he was against the wall and her back was against him so that her hands could move freely.  
"Is that better?" his husky voice responded to her ear. Mary slightly closed her eyes to sink in the moment of his hands on her waist but opened them quickly. She sarcastically spoke to Bash, she turned her head to look at him from the side.

"The difference is an improvement. Do you mind if I... never mind we are probably not going to last here any longer." Catherine's room was still and quite she guessed that she must have already finished the wine and has fallen asleep.

Suddenly they heard movement outside, they heard maids entered and shuffle of clothing, then a closed door.

"Who knows it is best to wait until everything is silent. But what is it?" Bash wanted to make sure that at least the sleeping potion has passed through Catherine's whole body. Plus he didn't want to keep Mary in here more than she should be even though he liked being close to her.

"It's my drape, I don't know why I choose to wear one. It's suffocating my neck. Do you mind if I take it off? I know there isn't much space" she didn't want to make Bash feel uncomfortable than he already was.

"Not at all, be my guest."

Mary reached for her neck and was struggling to take it off, Bash noticed this and chuckled to himself he then reached over to her neck to help her.

"Let me."

He undid the cape and pushed to the side of the wall, it actually helped him keep his distance from the cold wall which made him more comfortable. "You seemed more relaxed?"

Mary shifted closer to Bash's body but then felt it was too out of place, _why do I have to over think things?_ "I would be if I get out of here. But you make me feel safe so I know I'm protected by you." Mary felt exhilarated by his presence and knew that what she was about to do was the right thing, it felt right for her.

She turned around facing Bash which startled him he grew tense and she moved her hands slowly to his chest. She wanted to continue to explore his body, her hands then reached to the cape of his neck touched his warm skin to then move them along to his shoulders and back to his chest.

Bash kept looking at her in the eyes he wanted her to kiss him to know her intensions first before he did anything.

She then tiptoed to reach Bash's lips her eyes looking at his heavenly blue eyes that only made her want him more, they always lured her in.

He then moved his head to the side looking away from, he did not want Mary to regret what she was doing. There will be no turning back once she begins kissing him, alcohol isn't a factor anymore that will blur their decisions.

Mary looked sadden that he will reject her kiss. She placed her hand on his chin so that he can look into her eyes. He spoke softly to her.

"Mary don't, I won't be able to stop myself from kissing you. Do not make a choice that you will soon regret. I'm too close to you and this heat is immense."

Mary smiled he also felt the heat and she thought it was only her, yet this wall where icy cold to the touch. It was their intense heat for each other that made them so warm. Bash looked around the tight confined space and spoke sarcastically.

"You will think being stone it will be a little coo..."

Mary interrupted him by placing her hand on his lips, he stood quietly wondering what she was doing.

She moved her finger tips around his lips noticing the softness of them. She looked deeply into his eyes. "That's the point I don't want you to stop. Bash I want you to kiss me. Being this close to you makes the pit of my stomach feel flustered. My lips crave you… I crave your touch on my skin." She just wanted to be released of her passion for him at this moment and kissing him seemed like the only way of doing so.

"Mary I don't believe it's the _right_ moment an appropriate time." He could not risk revealing themselves even though he would greatly want Mary and him to kiss and forget the world.

"Do you hear them?" Mary suddenly said capturing Bash's full attention which make worrisome.

"What the queen has company? I don't hear a second voice." He held Mary closer now as if his arms could disappear her in order to get her away from danger.

"No, our hearts. Don't you hear them pounding against our chest to be near each other? Feel my heart bash…feel yours." Mary placed Bash's hand on her chest to feel her heart pounding against him and placed his other hand on his chest to now feel his heart. Bash was astonished in Mary. She made him feel like he can be anyone.

"They are in perfect harmony with each other. I don't think there isn't a _better moment_ than this?"

With that Bash finally understood that any moment with Mary should be cherished and appreciated, for who knows how long this would last. He gripped her waist and pushed her against him. They both passionately went for a kiss, Bash's hands left her wait and instead delicately placed them on her face. Meanwhile Mary's hands fell on his neck pushing him forward to her to deepen the kiss.

She forgot about everything and everyone, all that mattered was them together at this moment. She didn't want to leave his lips but she was out of breath but it felt so good to finally kiss Bash with passion and not a mere kiss on the lips. Bash released a gasp and Mary along with him. Their chest pounded against each other their longs trying to refill the air they have lost. Bash kissed Mary on the forehead sweetly and hugged her, he never wanted to let her go.

"Oh Mary, you are the death of me."

Mary pulled away from the hug and slightly slapped Bash on the arm, "Don't say that Bash."

"I don't want to leave this space if it means that we will be apart once again."

Mary turned around once again her back at his chest and wrapped Bash's arms around her. He kept her secure.

"We will be together, we are engaged." She responded softly closing her eyes and relaxing against Bash's arms/

"So were you and Francis."

Mary remembered now where she was back to reality, she sighed sadly. "Don't start a problem that has already gone with the wind."

Bash regretted what he said and held her more tightly against him.  
"I apologize for my response Mary. I seemed to have lost my mind. The queen of Scotland in my arms, I am such a lucky bastard."

She looked up to him from the side kissing him lightly on his jaw.  
"And I'm such a lucky girl, to have a kind, understanding, and generous man in my arms."

"It seems as though we have forgotten we are trapped in the chambers of a woman who hates us." He shifted and let go of Mary to place an ear against the hidden door there was pure silence.  
"I don't hear anything she must have given in to her slumber."

He creaked the door open and saw the Queen collapsed in her bed sleeping like the dead. She snored lightly. Bash turned to Mary and signaled her to be very quiet he gave her his hand. She held it tightly and slowly walked to the door trying not to make a sound that will disturb Catherine's sleep.

Bash opened the door and looked that the guards have left for their late night dinner, Mary moved out the door first and Bash closed it behind him. They slowly started walking out the hall but then Mary let out a laugh and quickly covered it with her hands.

ͼ§ͽ

"I can't believe we actually got out without revealing ourselves." She blurred out to Bash who just smiled at her, he always loved when she was laughing and smiling.

Soon a man crept out from one of the pillars giving them an angry look. Mary wanted to run to another direction but Bash held her in place and whispered, "Keep calm, they will come after us if we run and alert the guards."

Mary nodded and stood by Bash's side.

The man was covered in wax and with him carried a satchel filled with candles, he then spoke  
"Youn' miss and sir what is the meanin' of this. You ain't aloud to be in these corridors this late in the night" He looked at both Mary and Bash without even recognizing them.

Bash spoke first even before Mary tried to but she was glad he did she wouldn't come up with such a clever response.  
"I'm… we are truly sorry... ah Anne and I just wanted to take a stroll and gaze at these marvelous halls." He gestured his hands all around with amazement

Mary looked at Bash and smiled devilish and looked at the man before them.  
"You see, we are married since yesterday and wanted a small wedding gift for ourselves. To walk these halls as husband and wife." She then gripped Bash's arm placed her arm between it.

The man looked at them with confusion but it seem believable. "Ye' ye' get walkin' you two I won't sure mercy on you next time I see you strolling around and laughing, like you are the king and queen."

They began walking away from the man but Bash turned around and bowed his head, "Truly sorry please excuse us."

They kept on walking until they were sure they were alone. Bash turned to Mary puzzled, "Husband and wife? I can get use to walking everywhere even to the stars if is only by your side." They stopped on the open window where they stood for the first time as an engaged couple looking out. It was dark and the sky showed bright white and yellow stars.

Mary looked up at him, his eyes where fixed on the stars above them. He slowly turned around to face her, Mary placed her hand on his, "Then let's prepare our long journey... there." She pointed out in the sky the largest star she could find.

Bash looked at the star she was pointing, "You're wish is my command my…wife."

In the imaginary world they were already married, he took her in and kissed her, she responded at his kiss by now holding him closer to her. She wanted this moment to last, Mary and Bash traveling to the stars and back.

ͼ§ͽ

**Thanks for reading guys! For the last part I was reminded of the song Yellow by Coldplay and if you guys want to go ahead and hear it be my guest it is really wonderful. Don't forget to review I will appreciate all your comments good or bad. Long live Mash!**


End file.
